ruglewudfandomcom-20200214-history
Henyetta Cull
Henyetta Cull is the youngest of Emperor ________'s children. She is a Draconem Princess of the Earth domain and exhibits an impressive amount of power and knowledge in Magick, Herbology, Biological and Botanical Studies. After the death of her brother Evrest, Henyetta launched an investigation into into the matter with the aid of the mysterious Sisters of the Nettle. The investigation found that he had been killed during a meeting where he was brokering a deal with the Trans Oceanic Trade Organization and some other interested parties to bring Electric Power to all corners of Nafarfromir and Gabria. Hen Shortly after his death was when the most recent civil war and Age of Conquest broke out within the Saberneth Empire. Henyetta's sister, General Aketha Cull launched an offensive announcing that the Age of Conquest had begun. Aketha mercilessly laid waste to all of Evrest's people and destroyed any semblance of his scientific and societal progress. Fearing that her own people were next to be exterminated Henyetta Cull began to gather all of her most powerful Earthen Mages, Wizards and Sorcerers in order perform one of the most impressive rituals in the history of Nafarfromir. After days of preparation and a build up of immense power Henyetta unleashed a wave of Earthen Magick that shook the continent. There were reports of earthquakes as far away as Akadia. The ritual yielded a massive circular wall of Plant-life, Soil and Stone that spans more than 100,000 miles. It is referred to as The Oasis, and Henyetta being the leader of the people who live there is often called The Oasis Mother. ''Within The Oasis are groves of fruit bearing trees and various flora and fauna have been drawn to it making it a viable hold with an abundance of food. Despite the war beyond the walls, the scorching sands of the day time and freezing frost covered sands at night, The Oasis remains a temperate and peaceful providence. Aside from Dahbu Maji, The Oasis has become the last safe place in the Saberneth Empire for those who refuse to bend the knee to General Cull. While the defense Henyetta has created and maintained is extremely impressive, she lacks any organized military or strategic training. There are many who wish Henyetta would lead a direct rebellion against General Cull despite her pacifist and peace oriented tendencies. '''Powers & Abilities' Henyetta Cull is a powerful Sorceress of the Earth Domain and has extensive knowledge of various branches of Magick. While not the most skilled physical combatant, she shows a fair bit of skill in the use of Shield and Spear techniques. When accompanied with her Magickal Prowess she has shown that she can defend herself against adversary that should otherwise have her completely outmatched. She also has an innate ability to raise her Magickal threshold if other Magick users are actively using Magick. Magickal Affinities: Alchemy, Animal Magnetism, Conjuration, Charms, Elemental Magick (Acid, Earth, Life, Light), Herbalism, Healing, Illusion, Miracles, Plant Communication, Occulency Through Plant Life, Transmutation 'Physical Capabilities: ' Enhaced Durability due to Earthen Magick, Enhanced Senses, Immunity to Poisons and Venom, Calming Aura, Classically trained in Saberneth Shield and Spear Forms Category:Characters